The Story of Zesos Mardis
by asteral-sofena
Summary: Tag along with Zesos as he travels the world of Kara' tal as he finds his who he truely is. The only clues that he has is that his father is from a world that was rarely visited in the mortal relem, he remains to the world of the souls.
1. Chapter 1 The Discovery

*This story is purely from my mind and I own the plot and the characters. If there are references towards other stories, it is purely accidental.*

Chapter one

The sun had let the first of its rays though the horizon as Zesos woke from his slumber and let out a yawn as he stretched his arms to start some circulation to them. He sat up and looked out of the glass-pane window to watch the suns light form new colors on the clouds. He had always loved watching the sunrise and was utterly fascinated with how the sky changed from a near-black shade of blue, to purple, then to pink, then to the light sky blue that stayed until the sun was to set. _I wish there was a chance to let the sun reach further into this darkened kingdom._ He thought to himself.

For eons, the sun had only reached to the outer wall of the Shadow Kingdom because of the travesties that the kingdom had in its past. The Shadow Kingdom was well known for its highly skilled assassins and its uses of the Exiled Passions. The people of the kingdom had immersed themselves so deeply into the Exiled Passions that they themselves were called Exiles. The Passions were set to be unused by any hand due to the results of the Passions. Each Passion was meant to perform a certain set of actions to make a kingdom prosper and there were five total Passions: The Passion of Love, which was used to complete a marriage and keep the couple together as long as possible; The Passion of War, which allows and trains people to be soldiers for armies to defend the kingdom; The Passion of Peace, which teaches diplomacy, thus creating ambassadors and negotiators; The Passion of Life, which formed the churches and the healers of the kingdoms; and lastly, The Passion of Death, which is used to aid the dead in returning to the world of souls to find a home when they are of use, however it was also used to train the darkest form of a soldier: the assassins.

"Master Mardis?" a faint voice called from behind the oak door to his room. "Have you woken?"

"I'm awake," Zesos said, letting out a sigh. "I have been up since the sun set its first rays to the horizon."

"You have been up for a while then, my lord," the servant said as they entered the room carrying a tray of warm food. "The cooks have made grain porridge for you with some fresh yak milk mixed in."

"Yuck."

"Is this not to your liking?"

"Yak milk is full of needed nutrients, but it is disgusting when it's mixed like that."

"Shall I prepare you something else?"

"I'll eat it; I just can't guarantee that it'll stay in my stomach."

"I understand. I will notify the cooks that if they make you a light grain porridge again to not mix in the yak milk. What should be used in its place?"

"How about some goat or cow milk? Those tend to make it a little sweeter and give it more flavor."

"I will tell them, my lord."

Zesos watched as the servant left and looked at the bowl porridge and shuddered. _I really hate yak milk._ He thought. _I know that it is healthy for me and it had been healing my body but, it shouldn't be mixed with grain porridge!_ Zesos let out another sigh and picked up the steaming bowl and its spoon. He grimaced and started to eat the goop slowly. As he ate the porridge, he could feel it trying to rise up from his stomach with each bite. He let out a sickened groan and put the nearly empty bowl back on the tray that the servant brought in. He stood up and nearly fell over as his stomach churned with the porridge still trying to rise up.

"That stuff is so gross," he said holding his stomach. "Might as well head to the washing chamber and get cleaned up."

Zesos opened his door and nearly fell to the floor as he bumped into the cold steal of a chest plate. The guard that he bumped into caught him and helped Zesos steady himself.

"Forgive me my liege," the guard said. "I didn't mean to run into you, but I was asked to tell you that your father and elder brother will be returning in a few hours."

Zesos shot his head up to look at the guard and started to shake. _If father is coming home with my brother at his side, I'm going to be in a world of hell!_ He thought.

"Are you all right my liege?" the guard asked.

"Somewhat," he replied. "Just surprised that his father and brother are returning so soon, since the sun has just reached the horizon and they are already nearly here."

"They might be in a hurry. I was told by some of the scouts that they are moving quite fast for just a return."

"Could they have a follower that they want to loose or is someone injured?"

"The message didn't say."

Zesos let out a sigh and walked past the guard to the washing chamber. _Normally, father and brother wouldn't come home at the same time, unless they have something planned for when they arrive._ He thought as he opened the door to the chamber. _The things that I can think of that would bring them home in such haste is either to tell the kingdom of war, victory, an ambassador, the death of father, the death of my brother, or something dealing with mother. It can't be the day of birth for her, that's not for another four months and, they wouldn't come home in such haste if it was my day of birth because they care so little for me; and they always celebrate my brothers date of birth before he goes away from the kingdom if his date of birth falls in the time he is a way._ Zesos walked into the lavender scented room and started to remove his bed clothes. He had just taken off his shirt when he heard the door open behind him and he jumped slightly as he turned around. Standing in the doorway was his mother, and two of her female aids. His mother wore a dark blue dress that fluttered in the wind as she walked and had her ebony-black hair tied in a bun and held in place by a jasper hair-pin. The servants were dressed in white shirts with a black vest over it and long black skirts.

"Why so jumpy my son?" his mother asked calmly. "Is it so surprising that I am here?"

"It's only a surprise when one is unaware of what is happening," Zesos said calmly as he gave a small bow. "I am honored that my mother has taken her time to see me."

As Zesos stood straightly, he could see sadness in his mothers face at what he had said and she waved her aids out the door. When the servants had left, shutting the door behind them, his mother walked up to him and gave him a warm hug.

"You are my son," she said sadly. "Not a slave."

"According to my father, I am nothing more than a tool to be used as he wishes." Zesos retorted.

"Your father does not think that in the slightest!"

"Maybe not when it comes to my brother! Have you ever once seen father yell at Dren, even when he has done something wrong?"

His mother took a few steps back in fear at the anger that was shown in the words that Zesos had spoken. She looked down in dismay and shook her head. She knew full well that the King only favored Dren, his eldest son.

"You are the only one that truly tries to show love to me, mother," Zesos said sadly. "Only you mother, but you do it so quietly that people think that there is a different love between you and I. I am your blood child yet they think I am a lover."

"They only believe that because they do not want to accept that you are also my son. I wish to show my love to you without having to hide it from your father."

"You only hide it because he is not my real father. My true father has yet to be seen by these eyes and I have asked you several times about him, yet you tell me nothing."

After a long pause of silence between them, his mother spoke and said: "Your true father was never part of this kingdom."

"Then where is my father?" Zesos asked confused.

"He is in a place where very few can go. I will tell you more when the king and Dren have set to their private matters later tonight. For now, act as if there is no change in your heart."

Zesos nodded and watched as his mother left the washing chamber. When the door had shut behind her, Zesos fell to the floor. _My father has never been part this kingdom?_ He asked himself. _How can that be? If my father has never been part of this kingdom, then how is it that my mother birthed me? She has never once left the kingdom and she has never once stepped into the prisons that the king has placed in this city._ Zesos sighed, stood and removed the remainder of his clothes, then stepped into the warm water in the marble tub. _I wonder what kind of person my true father is._

_ "My lord?" a faint voice called from the other side of the door._

_ "What is it?" Zesos said calmly._

_ "The carriage__ that has his majesty and the prince is about to arrive. I also have your fresh clothes for today."_

_ "Very well, you may bring them in and prepare a towel for me."_

_ The door opened and a servant with a small pile of clothes walked in. The servant was a young boy, who was dressed in freshly made clothes, signifying that he had just started to work in the palace. The boy placed the clothes on a small stand next to the tub and went to the far closet and pulled out a towel. The boy walked back to Zesos and unfolded the towel to let Zesos dry off._

_ "Refold it and place it next to the clothes, then leave," Zesos said to the boy._

_ The boy nodded, refolded the towel, placed it next to the dry clothes and left the room quietly. Zesos smirked as the door shut and when it was completely closed, he laughed._

_ "I haven't had someone listen to me that well in a while," he said smiling. "That was funny."_

_ Zesos got out of the water and grabbed the towel. He sighed and tried to straighten himself before he started to wipe off the droplets of water on his skin. He got all the water off and started to get dressed. The clothes were a blue like his mothers dress, but there was a golden trim lining on them. He had gotten on the pants and shirt as a knock hit the door._

_ "I'm out of the water and nearly dressed," Zesos said._

_ He heard the door open and turned around. In the doorway stood a tall boy with deep green eyes and was dressed in a crimson coat, and black pants with shiny black shoes. The boy's__ hair was a dull blonde and wore a smirk on his face._

_ "Hello Dren," Zesos said calmly, trying not to show any anger. "How was your trip?"_

_ "Boring," Dren said with a small sigh as he walked in. "Did you enjoy the time without me and father around?"_

_ "I enjoyed the silence that came with it. I was finally able to get through a book without interruption, for once."_

_ Dren cocked an eyebrow and stared at Zesos for a short time. Zesos held Dren's gaze until Dren shut his eyes and straightened out. Dren shrugged as he let out a sigh and turned to leave._

_ "Oh," Dren said stopping before he got out of the door. "Father wants to see you when you are fully dressed. He didn't specify what it was that he wanted, but he insisted that you be there, mother and I as well."_

_ "I will be there," Zesos replied._

_ Dren left and shut the door. __What would the King want to say to mother, me and Dren?__ Zesos asked mentally. __Could it be the reason he hurried back here so fast?__ Zesos grabbed his coat and looked at it before he put it on. The coat was different then what he normally wore. This coat was a dark blue, almost black, had a hood and a symbol on its back that he had only seen in his dreams as a child, but was unknown in all history texts. He shrugged and put it on. __I'm guessing that mother had this made of me.__ He thought. __She is very good at this kind of stuff. I just hope this hood covers the symbol. The king would be angry if he saw it.__ As Zesos had hoped, the hood covered the symbol on his back and as he looked in the __mirror of the chamber, he saw the same symbol embroidered on the front above his heart. It's not that visible at first glance.__ He thought. __Lucky me.__ Zesos walked out of the washing chamber and went to the throne room. When he had arrived, he saw that the entire council of the courts was there and__ the king, Dren, and his mother were seated in the thrones. Zesos walked up to the throne next to his mother and sat down calmly. Zesos watched as the king looked around at everyone there and Zesos noticed that the king was wearing the same colors as Dren. Zesos sighed and leaned toward his mother._

_ "What is going on?" he whispered to her._

_ "The king is going to make a formal announcement," she replied. "I'm not sure what it is about."_

_ Zesos nodded and waited for the king to speak._

_ "My people," the king said, his voice echoing through the room. "Today is a momentous day. On this day, I bring word that we have an heir to my lineage and a friendship to a nation that was once our enemy."_

_ Zesos sat up a little straighter to hear the king better as he continued._

_ "I am pleased to say that the Kingdom of Li' Ti has surrendered to us and has agreed to have my eldest son wed their princess for peace."_

_Oh great.__ Zesos thought __irritated. As if Dren didn't have enough to brag about in the kingdom. The princess of Li' Ti is a beauty, there is no mistaking that, but Dren already has enough women to last him for the rest of his life; most of which came from small lordships that surrendered to the king so that they wouldn't get annihilated.__ Zesos let out an irritated sigh and looked at the king for him to continue._

_ "I will also say that my son has a child due in time as well."_

_ Zesos heard some of the council gasp in surprise and groaned. He looked at his mother and saw her let out a small sigh and she looked at Zesos with worry. Zesos nodded and they both looked back at the king._

_ "I command a banquet in honor of this day!" the king said and the whole room was full of cheering and congratulations__ to Dren on becoming a father._

_ Zesos got up and walked to Dren and said, "I pray you are a kind father to your children Dren. May they live long and healthy through your guidance."_

_ "Thank you little brother," Dren said and Zesos walked off._

_ Zesos walked out of the trone room and went to the library on the opposite end of the palace; at least there he knew he could have some quiet. He walked into the room and let out a relieved sigh; there was no one in the library and he went to grab a few books. The library had every book ever made in the kingdom and copies of the books that were made in the areas that the king had taken over. He took a small pile of books he had yet to read to a chair in front of the main fireplace in the library and sat down. He had just opened the book when he heard to door to the library open and sighed. I barely get started and there is already someone who wants to disturb me.__ He thought as he shut to book and turned to see who walked through the door. He grimaced slightly as he saw the king walk up to him and sit in the chair diagonal to him.__ Zesos sighed and set the book on the pile and waited patiently._

_ "I see I have interrupted you again," he said calmly. "I do apologize__ for that."_

_ "It is an honor to have this visit, my liege," Zesos said trying to remain calm. "What do I owe to this visit?"_

"For starters, you can stop being formal and use my name."

"According to the people, that is your name, unless you wish me to say something else."

"First and foremost I am your father, even if you are not my blood child."

Zesos paused and stared at him pretending to be confused and said, "You are not my blood father?"

"No, I have never been your blood father. You were yet to be born when I married your mother. She was in the same place as the princess of Li' Ti. Her father removed the marriage she was with to another so that she could bring about a peace to this kingdom, destroying the treaty to the kingdom in which she was originally part of. Before my wedding to her, I went to the king of her previous husband and asked for a treaty to us. They wondered why and my answer was simple, she had the son to their prince in her womb. They sent one of their medical to examine her and found what I said to be true and they made a deal. If I vowed to take care of their child, they would be an ally, but once my son had a child of his own, I would have to tell her child of their true origins."

Zesos looked at the ground in true astonishment and asked, "Who were the people that my mother was originally bound to?"

"They were unlike any people I had seen, but I had read books on whom they were. They were, and still are called, the Senri."

"Who are they?"

"They Senri are the origin of all that is timeless. They guard and covet the World of the Souls."  
>"They are Soul Keepers?"<p>

"That is correct. This kingdom was once called 'The Valley of Hope' and was so called until my father took your mother from her marriage to the prince of the Senri, then we were dubbed the Shadow Kingdom and cursed to forever be without the warmth of the sun, until they received her child at the day of my loss."

"What does that mean? What loss?"

"The day I see my son become a father and lose the faith of a child I only raised."

"I was beginning to wonder who it would be to tell him all of that," someone said out of the shadows.

Zesos turned and saw his mother walk into the light with a man in pure white clothes next to her. The man bowed to Zesos and the king and as he rose, Zesos saw the same symbol that was on his coat, embroidered on the guests coat, as well as a medallion with the same around his neck.

"I am Teliuer," he said calmly. "I have come for the boy."

"As I assumed, you were aware of the offspring of my son."

"That is correct. The princesses servant has been a dear friend to us and she has been with princess Riay since her marriage to our prince."

"I have kept my vow."

"That you have and I also bring a message from my leader. He is still willing to be your ally since the servant is from our kingdom, though you must instruct your son to be gentle with our kind, even if the child is only half."

The king nodded and looked at Zesos. Zesos could see a faint sadness present as the king stood and left the room leaving Teliuer, Zesos and his mother in the room.

"Now then," Teliuer said looking at Zesos. "Are you ready to come home?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Starting Point

Chapter two

Zesos looked at the floor and sighed. Sadness echoed in his heart and mind making him feel pressure in his chest and a buzz in his head. _How is this possible?_ He thought confused. _How is it that I am actually from a different clan than this one, the one I was raised in?_

"I can see that you are confused," Teliuer said calmly giving Zesos a sympathetic look. "Shall I explain the details for you in a more understanding way?"

"I knew that I wasn't his blood child," Zesos said, still looking at the floor of the library. "I just didn't know that my father was a Soul Keeper." Zesos shook his head in disbelief, struggling with the whole concept that had just been revealed to him.

"Not many of our people marry those of this world but, your mother and her homeland proved to be far different than we had assumed." Teliuer looked somewhat sheepish as he admitted to their misconception.

"Assumptions lead to the wrong idea. I learned that one quite fast."

Teliuer laughed slightly at the remark and wearily looked at Zesos' mother. His mother looked pain stricken when her eyes met Teliuer's and then she turned away to look at her young son's doleful expression. Zesos, who had lifted his head and was leaning back in the large armchair, grimaced at his mother. She walked up to her son and knelt next to him.

"This is where your journey starts and where mine must abide," she said sadly. "You will go with Teliuer and return to your father. He has never seen your face, but he knows who you are. He has always known you."

"How could he know who I am when he hasn't even seen me?" Zesos asked.

"For the past several years, starting at the day of your birth, I have been sending messages to my home asking them to send letters to your father in the World of the Souls." She said assuredly. "Each message I sent was a detailed inscription of who you were and how you were doing." In her eyes you could see how proud she was of Zesos's accomplishments. "It was the only thing I could do to make sure that he would know who you are; and it has worked as I had hoped." A small wistful smile graced her face.

"What do you mean?" Zesos asked, looking at his mother in confusion.

"She means, that is the only reason I am here," Teliuer said stepping closer. "I am the closest person to your father, for many reasons."

"And what reasons would those be?" Zesos questioned pointedly.

"First and foremost, I am his best friend; Secondly, I have been his protector since day one; and third, we are family."

"How are you two related?"  
>"By blood. We are cousins by blood and brothers by race."<p>

"So _you_ are also my cousin?"

Teliuer nodded and Zesos stood. Zesos let out a sigh and said to his mother: "I guess this is good bye for now my mother."

She nodded and tears started to roll down her face. Zesos hugged his mother tightly and she returned the embrace. When Zesos finally let go of his mother, he looked at Teliuer and said: "I would like to leave soon, if that is all right."

"It's fine with me, although it will have to wait until tomorrow," Teliuer said.

"How come?"  
>When night falls on this kingdom, it is near impossible to see which way you're going; even if you have a light and know exactly where you are going."<p>

"Ah. That would prove difficult for even the most experienced traveler."

"Go get some sleep, you'll need it. We will be leaving as the sun places its first six rays on the horizon."

"I have gotten up before the first ray touched the horizon before."

"That is early and a little too early for me," Teliuer said scratching his head. "If you do get up that early, I guess you can pack a few things before I wake."

"What kind of things will I need?" Zesos asked as he pondered his necessities.  
>"A few sets of clothes. I can't really use my magic in this kingdom."<p>

"Is that because it is devoid of all light?"  
>"It has more to do with the fact that we forced a Null-Cast on this kingdom to prevent the shadow from spreading." Teliuer said with contemplation.<p>

"Magic can increase the curse of this kingdom?" Zesos asked in surprise.  
>"Only if used inside it. Once we leave the kingdom, we will be able to use magic."<br>"I don't know any."  
>"You have the potential to learn how to use magic; you are of the age to learn its teachings. You will be taught when we arrive at the palace." Teliuer assured him.<p>

Zesos nodded and went out of the library towards his room. _This is going to be interesting._ He thought as he walked. _I only know how to get to the forests in this kingdom from the inner city walls, but from there I have no idea._

Zesos sighed and opened his door. He looked around his room and sighed heavily again. _It is going to be a long night._ He thought, and laid down on his bed. Zesos started to feel the lull of sleep when he heard a knock on his door. He sat up, noticing that he was still in the clothes he had been in all day and smirked. _Oops._ He thought. _I forgot to change. I guess it'll be fine for now, since I have someone at my door._

"Enter," he said calmly walking to his desk and sat in the chair.

A servant walked in with a tray of food with Dren following right behind. Zesos looked at Dren as the servant placed the tray next to him, bowed politely then left the room as quietly as he came.

He watched as Dren walked over and sat on his bed. _Odd._ Zesos thought as Dren let out a sigh. _He isn't acting the way he normally does. Normally Dren has a cocky grin on his face and never enters my room._

"Is something wrong Dren?" he asked calmly. "You aren't being your usual self."  
>"You could say that." Dren said calmly. "I just found out that you're leaving tomorrow, just as the sun rises."<br>"I am. Why would that bother you though?"

"Because I'm losing my little brother."  
>You and I are not blood."<br>"I know but, that doesn't mean that you aren't my brother. Father took care of you even though you weren't his son I and I tried to help take care of you as an older brother."  
>"That's a little surprising since you and your father weren't around much to take care of me and when you were around all you did was irritate me."<p>

"I know that is how it seemed, but you could tell that we were trying."  
>"I know. I just found it irritating that you two wouldn't leave me alone when I had asked for some peace to read."<br>Dren laughed, "Father did that more than I did. I let you get through some chapters before bugging you again."

Zesos nodded in agreement. _There were even times you would actually read with me, and help me through my studies. _

"I'm guessing that this," he pointed at the tray left behind by the servant, "is a little bit of the banquet that your father has called for."

"You'd be right on that," Dren said standing up. "I had hoped that you would eat in the Grand Hall with us, but when I saw father going to the library after you I figured that you'd prefer to eat in your room."

"Thanks for being considerate." Appreciation ringing in Zesos's voice.  
>"Just promise one thing." Dren asked.<br>"What would that be?"  
>"When you do arrive at your destination, you send a message here; to let us know that you arrived safely. If not for father and myself, do it for mother."<p>

Zesos nodded and Dren left the room. _I will send a message of arrival to mother letting her know that I am safe._ He thought._ I will also send you something Dren, you did worry about me the most; second only to mother._

Turning back to the tray Zesos removed the lid to see what Dren had brought him. The tray had equal portions of meat, fruit, and vegetables. Happily he began to eat the food. The meat was a sautéed pork with lemon and rosemary with a hint of parsley; there was a salad with a vinegar dressing on it and some steamed carrots with a thin coat of sugar on them; and a small portion of mixed fruit along side it.

_Dren really knows how to find foods that won't go to waste._ He thought. _Normally, I wouldn't eat something that was brought to me, but Dren knows what food is safe. He is immune to most poisons and is gaining immunity to others._

Finishing the food Dren had brought him, Zesos, heard a soft knock at the door. The servant who brought the tray came back to take what was left. Zesos nodded and the servant took the tray and left again.

He let out a sigh and went to the closet to grab something to sleep in and paused. _Something doesn't seem right. _Zesos thought and turned around. _I haven't seen that person before and I have met every servant that has come to the castle for work. That person didn't carry themselves as a person of servitude._

Zesos walked to his door and paused again. He started to sway slightly and placed his hand on the door for support. He started to loose balance and fell to his knees hitting the door with his fist. _A null poison. _He thought angrily. _Of all of the cheap things to do. No wonder Dren was here, he either didn't fully know or he was planning on this._ Zesos tried to stand, but couldn't find the strength in him. He got more and more angry as he failed to get up.

"Damn it!" he said hitting the door again.

"Looks like it worked," Zesos heard someone say behind him. "Normally a null poison doesn't work this well."

Zesos turned and saw the same person who brought him the food sitting on his windowsill. The person was slender with hazel eyes and short red hair; his clothes were black and Zesos could see the sheath belt that held two daggers at the man's waist. He angrily glared at him and was met with a cock smirked in return.

"What do you think of this?" The cocky man asked as Zesos heard his door open.

"Perfect," a familiar voice said.

Zesos looked up and saw Dren in his door way with the same smirk on his face that he always wore.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zesos sneered.

"Dunno," the person on the sill said. "Maybe you thought he'd try to do you in the whole time."

Zesos looked at the floor and sighed. He heard Dren move around him to the person on the sill. He heard Dren stop, but could faintly hear footsteps coming up the hall to his room. _Who is coming here?_ He thought. _Everyone is down in the Grand Hall eating, including the guards._ Zesos saw a flash of white down the hall and smiled. _Teliuer._

"What to do with you now?" Dren asked himself aloud. "Since you can't leave until the poison wears off, I guess you are stuck."  
>"Not really," Zesos said.<p>

When he looked up, he saw Teliuer right behind the person who was on the sill and smiled. Teliuer hit the person on the sill with the side on his hand on the person's neck and grabbed Dren by the back of his neck.

"Now what to do with you and your little friend," Teliuer said holding him tightly as he tossed Zesos a vile with a purple substance in it. "That will remove the null poison from your body."

Zesos opened the vile and drank the purple substance. He grimaced at the taste, but drank all of it and then stood up, feeling dizzy. When Zesos was fully standing, he heard the clanking of armor stop at his door and saw the king and the royal guard standing there.

"What are you doing?" the king yelled, panic clear in his voice.

"Uh," Teliuer said looking a little worried at the situation he was in.

The king walked up to Dren and Teliuer and paused. He looked at Dren, the person on the floor and then at Teliuer. The king knelt down to check on the person on the floor and called one of the guards to him.

"Put this boy in the dungeon."

The guard nodded and removed the boy from the floor and carried him off, then the king stood and looked at Dren. Zesos could tell the king was angry, but couldn't see the full extent of his rage.

"You stupid boy," the king said as he slapped Dren across the face, making it so Teliuer lost his grip. "You are willing to take any chance you can to make her more miserable than she already is aren't you?"

Zesos looked at the king confused and watched as two guards grabbed Dren and escorted him out of the room.

"What is the meaning of that?" Zesos asked.

"Dren has been trying to make your mother feel more grief than she needs," he said turning to face Zesos. "She has been sad ever since she came here and he only happiness came from the thought that you would be able to return to your true father some day."

"Oh. So she would continue to be sad if I couldn't be with my father, but would have some joy since I would still be with her?"

"Correct. However, I will make sure that you can return to your father in due time, until then, I will keep Dren locked in a room where I know he can't get out easily."

"Thank you."

"You may sleep in peace on this night, Zesos. I will see you off at first light tomorrow."


End file.
